In Need
by thera10
Summary: Il ferma la portière de la voiture, et se tourna vers elle. Elle avait la tête appuyée contre le siège, les yeux clos, le visage tristement pâle. Les traits tirés, on lui aurait facilement donné quelques années de plus.


_**In Need**_

_Auteur: Thera  
_

_Genre: romance, Goren/Eames pairing,  
Saison:6  
Spoiler:Blind Spot, post-episode  
Rating: K_

_Disclaimer : La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fic._

_Note de l'Auteur : C'est ma première fic sur Law & Order : Criminal Intent, alors soyez indulgents lol. Il fallait que j'écrive sur cette série, y'a tellement de « potentiel » lol, non mais plus sérieusement, avec des personnages tel que Goren, y'a de quoi écrire !!! __Je pense réitérer l'expérience, mais j'attends vos critiques, positives ou négatives, avec impatience._

_Petite dédicace à FandeSéries :__ VDO POWA lol __Merci à Céline, ma bêta reader ;)_

* * *

Il ferma la portière de la voiture, et se tourna vers elle. Elle avait la tête appuyée contre le siège, les yeux clos, le visage tristement pâle. Les traits tirés, on lui aurait facilement donné quelques années de plus.

Ils ne s'étaient pas échangés un mot depuis qu'ils avaient quittés la chambre d'hôpital, ils s'étaient simplement lancés des regards. Il osa enfin lui adresser la parole.

- Eames…ça va ? murmura-t-il en la regardant d'un air terriblement concerné.

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme, mais elle ne bougea pas.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule, répondit-elle seulement.

Bobby la détailla un instant de son regard pénétrant, puis il tourna la clé de contact et démarra la voiture. Il convenait que sa question était stupide, bien évidemment Alex n'allait pas bien, encore trop marquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait guère envie de s'entendre dire que ça n'allait pas, alors elle avait préféré répondre à la question qui allait suivre. Avant même qu'il ne la pose, elle l'avait devancé. Et elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus, il avait compris qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rentrer dans sa maison. C'était encore trop tôt. Alors tout naturellement, il prit le chemin de son appartement. Bobby se sentait soulagé qu'elle ne veuille pas rentrer chez elle, il n'avait pas eu le temps de nettoyer la maison après le passage des équipes de police. Et il imaginait qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à regagner sa maison et à revivre inévitablement son enlèvement par la même occasion.

Durant le trajet qui les menait à son appartement, Bobby jeta des petits coups d'œil en direction d'Alex. Elle ne bougea pas, toujours les yeux clos. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas, son visage se crispait parfois pour retenir des larmes, des soupirs de lassitude trahissaient ses yeux fermés. A plusieurs reprises, il pensa s'arrêter au bord de la route, pour lui parler, la réconforter, « faire quelque chose » tout bonnement. Mais il n'eut pas le courage. Il avait peur d'affronter la détresse d'Alex, _dont tu es le responsable_, se répétait-il. Il voulait l'aider mais il ne savait pas comment, par quels moyens et surtout il craignait de la blesser. Il était anxieux à l'idée d'être maladroit, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de la voir ainsi.

Elle ne l'avait jamais habitué à pareille attitude, elle si droite, si forte.

Et à présent si démunie, si blessée. Il ne se sentait pas à hauteur de la tâche et surtout un sentiment venait le hanter peu à peu avec une force incroyable.

Mettre de la distance, là était probablement le seul moyen de ne pas la laisser sombrer avec lui.

Arrivée à l'appartement de Bobby, Alex, à bout de forces, n'avait qu'une envie : aller se coucher. Et elle sentait Bobby nerveux et tendu, elle imaginait qu'il avait besoin de temps lui aussi. Elle prit ses anti-inflammatoires pour atténuer ses douleurs, et Bobby l'installa dans sa chambre pour se reposer.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était parfaitement endormie, il regagna la cuisine. Il erra quelques instants dans la pièce comme perdu. Il décida finalement de se préparer un café. En ouvrant le placard pour prendre une tasse, son regard dévia sur les verres à scotch. Il hésita quelques instants, puis sortit finalement un verre. Il ouvrit un autre placard et en sortit cette fois ci une bouteille de scotch. Sa conscience lui disait que c'était le milieu d'après-midi, qu'un scotch à cette heure là n'était pas une très bonne idée. Pourtant il secoua violemment la tête, il n'écouterait pas. Il avait juste besoin d'un verre. Et il se fichait pas mal de savoir si c'était bien ou mal.

Il n'était pas comme son père qui n'avait pour unique secours l'alcool, mais de temps en temps, après une affaire difficile il aimait boire un verre, pour décompresser, pour lâcher la pression. Un scotch pour lui, une margarita pour Eames.

Eames…

Il jeta machinalement un regard en direction de la chambre et soupira bruyamment.

Qu'avait-il encore fait ?

Il remplit son verre et rangea la bouteille dans le placard pour éviter toute tentation.

Il s'installa dans le canapé sans ménagement. Complètement avachi il se moqua de son attitude, il était si pathétique à cet instant. C'était elle qui s'était fait kidnapper et c'était lui qui s'apitoyait sur son sort. Mais c'était ce sentiment de culpabilité qui lui serra le ventre à nouveau.

Il se redressa, courbant ses larges épaules, ses avant-bras reposaient sur ses cuisses. Ses yeux se posèrent indubitablement sur le verre qu'il tenait dans la main, il le fit rouler lentement entre ses doigts. Le liquide forma un léger tourbillon. Son regard se fixa davantage sur le breuvage tout à coup hypnotisant.

Que cherchait-il avec ceci ? Il ne savait pas précisément…

Un réconfort ? Un moyen d'oublier ?

L'alcool avait pour réputation de masquer les douleurs, d'être la plus fidèle compagne dans la solitude. Alors c'était ça ? Il se sentait seul ? Pas vraiment à vrai dire, il n'était pas réellement seul, elle était dans la pièce à côté en train de dormir…pour le moment. Tôt ou tard, il se retrouverait seul. Il le fallait, pour la sauver, elle. Pour éviter que cela se reproduise à nouveau.

Et puis parce qu'il avait toujours pensé qu'être seul était son fardeau.

Seul…parce qu'il estimait le mériter, parce qu'il fallait bien payer pour ses erreurs.

Il leva son verre devant lui dans un air de dégoût. _A la tienne Bobby !_ Il porta le scotch à ses lèvres et grimaça comme l'alcool lui brûlait la gorge. Il reposa le verre violemment sur la table basse.

_Tu aurais dû le savoir ! Elle n'avait pas à vivre ça_ ! s'accusa-t-il intérieurement. La colère grondait au fond de lui, ses muscles se crispaient un peu plus à mesure qu'il s'accablait.

Cela en allait de sa responsabilité ! Il aurait dû anticiper le comportement de Jo, comprendre l'attention qu'elle cherchait auprès de son père.

Il aurait dû…

Eames avait souffert par sa faute.

A présent, il fallait la mettre à l'écart, la préserver de toute la souffrance qu'il engendrait.

Certes, ce qu'il désirait le plus était être là pour elle mais il doutait du fait que sa présence ne soit uniquement source de danger. Toutes les personnes qui lui avaient été proches par le passé, n'en étaient jamais sorties totalement indemnes, et il songeait qu'il était la source de toutes ces souffrances.

Il pensait qu'il n'était pas _bien_ pour elle. A l'inverse, il avait l'intime conviction qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui. Ces derniers jours il avait pris conscience plus que jamais de la place qu'elle avait su prendre dans sa vie. Elle lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau, elle le temporisait, elle était sa boussole. Parfois il était si proche de sombrer…mais elle était toujours là, à le porter de sa force tranquille. Elle était son équilibre !

Alors ces derniers jours, il avait été si proche de chavirer…

Alex était sa force, mais lui ne faisait que l'entraîner vers le fond.

Il pensait réellement qu'il n'était pas bien pour elle.

Il avait la sensation qu'il devait faire un choix. C'était elle ou lui. Il voulait la protéger, il le devait. Quitte à y perdre la tête, si c'était le prix à payer, mais il ne voulait plus qu'elle souffre par sa faute. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Il devait s'éloigner d'elle, pour ne pas lui nuire davantage.

Il porta à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres, et le finit d'une traite. Il laissa échapper un râle comme il déglutissait difficilement. Le verre vint s'échouer sur la table basse.

Ses points fermement serrés vinrent s'abattre sur son front. Il contenait difficilement sa rage. Il se retint tant qu'il put pour ne pas exploser et tout envoyer en l'air.

A bout de nerfs, il se laissa aller contre le canapé et ferma les yeux comme pour retenir les larmes.

De la rage, de la haine, de la douleur.

Il était tellement las de devoir toujours se battre contre ses démons, contre lui-même, contre cette fatalité. Ne trouverait-il donc jamais la paix ?

Elle entra dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre. Elle plissa les yeux pour s'habituer au manque de luminosité, elle discerna difficilement la silhouette de Bobby qu'elle crut reconnaître assis dans le canapé.

Elle avait du dormir quelques heures au moins car le salon était simplement éclairé par les lumières de la rue. L'après-midi avait filé sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il devait être tard. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé dormir aussi longtemps, mais les calmants pour la douleur l'avaient probablement aidés.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent et fatigué vers Bobby. Il ne bougea pas.

Arrivée à hauteur du canapé, elle comprit qu'il s'était assoupi lui aussi. Elle s'aperçu du verre vide qui trônait sur la table basse. Elle soupira, pour lui aussi cela avait été une dure semaine.

Malgré les traits fatigués de son visage, Alex sourit tendrement, elle trouvait Bobby charmant. Elle passa une main délicate dans ses courts cheveux. Elle poursuivit son tendre massage quelques secondes avant que la main de Bobby ne vienne emprisonner son poignet. Trop surprise, Alex sursauta et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Bobby se rendit compte immédiatement qu'il avait exercé une pression trop importante sur le poignet encore bandé de la jeune femme. Il se retourna vers elle, l'air embarrassé.

- Excuses-moi, murmura-t-il en lui lâchant sa main.

Elle se contenta de lui sourire affectueusement comme pour accepter ses excuses et vint replacer sa main dans les cheveux de Bobby. Il ferma les yeux sous la douceur du contact. Il allait s'abandonner à l'apaisement que lui procurait cette caresse quand il se souvint du mal qu'il avait causé. Il se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout à coup agité. Alex resta interdite quelques secondes, sa main retombant lourdement le long de son corps, quand enfin elle entendit sa voix depuis la cuisine.

- Je vais préparer quelque chose à manger, tu dois avoir faim…il...il faut que tu manges, c'est…important.

Elle se retourna péniblement et suivit son coéquipier dans la cuisine. Manger était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir pour le moment. Son besoin était complètement autre.

- Bobby…je n'ai pas faim, se plaignit-t-elle.

- Peut-être…mais…mais tu dois manger, c'est important, répéta-t-il tel un automate.

Alex s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine et observa Bobby. Il s'agitait, il était nerveux c'était palpable. Elle comprenait aisément ce qui se passait dans sa tête, sa confusion, sa culpabilité, sa peur. Elle le connaissait si bien, elle lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bobby, souffla-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta net et la fixa. Elle avait su, elle avait toujours su. Mais il était encore surpris par la simplicité avec laquelle elle lisait en lui, lui si compliqué, lui qui avait parfois du mal à se comprendre lui-même. Alex savait, Alex comprenait. Toujours.

- Tu n'y es pour rien, le rassura-t-elle à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, il baissa les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas la croire. Pour lui l'unique responsable était LUI. Il aurait du savoir que c'était Jo, il aurait du la protéger. Mais non il avait tout raté ! Et Alex avait fait les frais de son lamentable échec.

Il se remit à s'agiter pour préparer le repas.

- Bobby…

Il continua ouvrant les placards, sortant des ustensiles. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser la chance de le convaincre qu'il ne lui avait causé aucun mal.

- Bobby, tenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre.

- BOBBY, cria-t-elle cette fois au bord des larmes.

Il releva la tête, horrifié.

Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et soupira. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de son poignet bandé, cela lui rappelait violemment combien elle avait du souffrir. Finalement elle releva la tête et planta ses yeux humides dans ceux de son partenaire. Il semblait paralysé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Alex comme ça, elle toujours si forte. Il en avait presque ignoré la fragilité qu'elle s'appliquait d'ordinaire à dissimuler. Mais ce soir, il n'en était rien, elle osait se montrer fragile. Elle n'avait plus à se cacher.

- Je sais ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, tu n'arrêtes pas de t'accuser de ce qui s'est passé…tu te dis que tu aurais du savoir que c'était Jo, que tu aurais du empêcher tout ça…

Bobby avait baissé le regard, il serrait les poings comme les dents. Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il se soit trompé à ce point sur Jo, surtout quand cela avait impliqué Alex.

- Je t'en prie arrête, parce que ça ne va pas nous aider.

_Nous_. Elle avait dit _nous_. C'était tellement rare quand elle osait parler d'_eux_.

- Il faut que tu acceptes que tu ne contrôle pas tout, que tu ne peux pas tout empêcher, cela ne dépend pas toujours de toi.

- Je t'ai créé des tas de problèmes, répondit-il avec colère.

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude, Goren, souligna-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle avait perçu la colère que Bobby éprouvait envers lui-même. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner le bénéfice d'exploser, alors elle avait préféré utiliser l'humour. Elle voulait laver sa culpabilité injustifiée.

- Je ne suis pas bien pour toi Eames, tu ferais mieux de partir pendant qu'il est encore temps, dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

- Si tu n'es pas capable d'assumer une relation Bobby, ce sera à toi d'y mettre un terme mais ne me demande pas de te faciliter la tâche !

Cette fois c'était sa colère à elle qui éclata. Elle n'y croyait pas !

Elle en avait assez de cette attitude. Elle savait qu'il se blâmait, alors il devenait confus et il trouvait le moyen de ramener sur le tapis une conversation qu'ils avaient déjà eu, et qu'elle croyait bel et bien réglée.

- Alex, je…

Il était incapable de trouver ses mots.

- On en a déjà discuté Bobby, poursuivit-elle devant son manque d'éloquence, on ne va pas revenir là-dessus, je suis assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour moi ou non.

- Mais regardes ce qui t'es arrivée, cria-t-il presque en se retournant vers elle.

Elle le fixa de ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle secoua la tête désespérée, puis quitta la cuisine.

Bobby resta planté là quelques secondes, puis il prit peur. L'idée qu'elle quitte son appartement et décide de rentrer seule chez elle l'affola. Il s'était pourtant dit qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle à présent, mais pas maintenant, elle était trop fragile physiquement pour qu'il la laisse seule livrée à elle-même. Il se précipita dans le salon, et constata, avec soulagement, qu'elle s'était installée sur le canapé. Son corps était traversé de sanglots étouffés.

Il s'approcha et prit place à côté d'elle. Elle posa sur lui un regard vulnérable. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Si frêle. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Si elle perdait pied il avait peur de n'être pas assez fort pour les porter tous les deux.

- Bobby, sa voix faible perça le silence, c'est difficile pour moi d'admettre…ce qui c'est passé, de reconnaître que…je…suis terrorisée…

Il la regarda intensément, il aurait tellement voulu la préserver de tout cela.

- Alors ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles encore…tout ce dont j'ai besoin à cet instant c'est que tu me prennes dans tes bras…

Il continuait de la fixer. Elle semblait avoir tellement besoin de lui.

- J'…j'ai peur de te faire du mal…que…que tu souffres à nouveau par ma faute… bredouilla-t-il encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Alors arrêtes de me repousser…j'ai besoin de toi Bobby, comme tu as besoin de moi.

Ses yeux étaient suppliants, Bobby n'y tenant plus l'attira délicatement à lui. Il l'entoura de ses bras puissants comme elle nichait son visage dans le cou de son partenaire. Ni tenant plus, elle éclata en sanglots. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle n'attendait que cette étreinte, elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle voulait s'abandonner là, ne plus penser, ne plus avoir peur. Simplement oublier.

Elle en avait assez d'être un roc. Chaque jour elle se devait d'être forte, mais elle était fatiguée de cette façade. Avec Bobby elle savait qu'elle pouvait laisser transparaître sa sensibilité.

Il resserra davantage ses bras autour de la jeune femme. Encore une fois elle avait su combien il avait besoin d'elle. S'appliquant à la protéger, il en avait oublié qu'à deux ils étaient plus forts, qu'à deux ils pouvaient certainement s'en sortir. Elle était sa planche de salut, il le savait. Avec elle il pourrait affronter les pénibles obstacles de sa vie, c'était en tout cas ce que semblait croire Alex. Il espérait qu'elle avait raison. Il devait simplement s'ouvrir davantage à elle et ne plus craindre de la laisser investir complètement sa vie.

La culpabilité de l'enlèvement n'avait pas pu disparaître en quelques minutes, elle était bel et bien là, et il avait conviction qu'elle le serait toujours. Mais il devait se concentrer sur ce besoin l'un de l'autre. A deux, ils trouveraient leur équilibre.


End file.
